TRIPLE DOG DARE
by Hyperactiveness101
Summary: LAST CHAPTER IS UP! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!COMPLETED!
1. Kuki Sanban

**Hi Ya's Everyone! I'm New At Writing Fanfiction Stories! SO BE NICE! You Can give me advice in Reviews if you like! Plus I'm gonna try doing Wally's Australian Accent if you can help me figure out some of the words that would be great! NOW TIME TO HAVE SOME CHOCOLATE! OH YA! NO FLAMES PLEASE!) **

**Info on story Wallabee Beetles was known never to give up a dare and was the toughest boy around but blushing when Kuki Sanban was around was a trouble that kept coming. **

**Triple Dog Dare **

**Thinking  
Right   
Is a  
Problem for  
Little Wally  
Every time he gets   
Dared he loses  
Often  
Greatly promising to never lose a   
Dare  
And to never give up  
Routinely getting dares from   
Everyone  
**

**Info about the Main Characters **

**(Wally's Pov)**

"**Hi I'm Wallabee Beetles AND IF YEH EV'R CALL ME WALLABEE I'L KILL YEH! But anyway I'd rather be called Wally or Numbuh four! Numbuh Four is mhy codename in this secret organization for kids. My friends are Mr. Totally strict no fun at to'imes Nigel Uno he's Numbuh 1. The obsessed flying maniac and my best friend Hoagie Gilligan Jr. he's Numbuh 2. THE RAINBOW DORKY LOVER AND Always annoying and Hyperactive Kuki Sanban she's Numbuh Three. Last but not least the slick smooth talker Abigail Lincoln she's Numbuh Five. Numbuh Five is okay for a girl. BUT NUMBUH THREE IS THE MOST GIRLEST GIRL AROUND! She's okay though she's nice I'm not sure whoi yet but I think I like her more than just a friend…….TOGETHER WE GET TO FIGHT ADULT BUTT! IT'S AWESOME! BUT BEFORE Hyperactiveness101 tells THIS CRUD OF A STORY! JUST TO TELL YOU SHE DOESN'T OWN KIDS NEXT DOOR OR ANY OF US CHARACTERS!" (Numbuh 4 does a happy dance) Hyperactiveness101 comes along: "I KNOW I DON'T STICKEN OWN KIDS NEXT DOOR BUT I CAN STILL TORTURE YOU BY WRITING THIS STORY MWHAHAHAHAH!" (Hyperactive on chocolate at the moment)! CHOCOLATE IS MY GIFT TO ALL!**

**Chapter 1- Kuki Sanban**

Wally Beetles was known to never let down a dare. He would go through with them with Numbuh Two all the time but never won! (Mostly because they were all eating contests). But he never lost hope. Was the toughest kid around sometimes if you just looked at him funny he'd beat you up! He'd hated rainbow monkey loving girls. He'd hit them at times but one certain he wouldn't even put up a fight and that girl was Kuki Sanban.

(Wally's Pov)

"Whoi do I feel diff'nt around Kuki than mhy other friends….. Whon I'm around her I feel like there are those cruddy butterflies in mhy stomach. When she hugs me I become dizzy and mhy whole face feels hot. I'm not sure if I loike Kuki just as a mate or…….more…."(Blushes crazy). "WHOI THE HECK SHOULD I BE THINKING OF A CRUDDY GIRL ANYWAY!"(starts punching the air rapidly)

(Normal Pov)

YEP those were the problems of the ten year old Wallabee Beetles, Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door and as everyone thought of him girl hater, dumb, one tough kid! But to like a girl more than a friend especially Kuki Sanban would get him into more trouble than he would have ever expected!

At School

(Kuki's Pov)

"Hi Numbuh Four!" I said in my always cheerful voice. Wally just looked at me and ran away for some reason lately he has been avoiding me and I don't even know what I did wrong……

What Happened….

(Wally's Pov)

I was walking down the hallway loike usual when The Kid showed up and pushed me into a dark hallway. "HEY WHAT THE HECK ARE YEH DO'NG?" I yelled. "I heard from a good source that you'll take on any dare you get" said The Kid. "Yeh?" I said confused and proud at the same time. "Well do I have a dare for you" he said. As he whispered his dare into my ear……

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I WANT TO BUILD SUSPENSE! SUSPENSE GOOD! SO REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET SOME CHOCOLATE AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!) ) ) **


	2. The First Dare

**Howdy! SORRY ABOUT THE SECOND CHAPTER MESS UP MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN ACTING FUNNY ON ME LATELY! EVIL COMPUTER! Anyway...THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! (hands out chocolate) Keep Reviewing The More The Merrier! REMEMBER PLEASE NO FLAMES! OH YA! WALLY GET OVER HERE OR I'LL GIVE YOU CHOCOLATE! (comes in with an aggravated face on) Wally: I hate chocolate (hyperactive101 comes in with a chocolate bar) FINE! HYPERACTIVE101 DOESN'T OWN KIDS NEXT DOOR OR IT'S CHARACTERS! NOW GET THAT CRUDDY CHOCOLATE AWAY FROM ME! Hyperactiveness101: CHOCOLATE ISN'T CRUDDY! (starts to jam the chocolate bar down his throat) NOW SAY MERCY! MWHAHAHA! REVIEW AND YOU GET CHOCOLATE WITH MILK AND COOKIES! OH YEAH SUGARY FOODS RULE! (Hyped up on to many cookies and chocolate bars at the moment to stay focused) **

Back to the story….

**CHAPTER 2- DARE **

(NORMAL POV)

"So I hear you'll take on any dare you hear" sad The Kid. "YEH SO BRING IT ON PRETTY BOY!" yelled Wally ready for the unexpected. The Kid whispered into his ear "Someone told me that your tough and you hate girls but when you get hugged by a girl you blush. So my dare for you is go out on a date with the girl of my choice and be a complete jerk to her."

"I DO NOT err blush when a err cruddy girl hugs me…" Numbuh Four murmured underneath his breathe. "Now before you give me an exact answer the girl is KUKI SANBAN!" he finished with an evil grin. "I TAKE YEHR CRUDDY CHALLENGE AND MAKE YEH EAT YOUR CRUDDY WORDS WITH AH FORK!" Numbuh four yelled not realizing who was the girl. "Okay we'll find out when the dare will be next time we chat!" he said smiling heading to his next class.

(Wally's Pov)

In his very but small empty mind…

"Woit…….Did I jost agree…to go out on…..AH DATE NUMBUH THREE?" just figuring out the dare with his hands mopping up his hair even more. "AND I HOVE TO BE AH COMPLETE JERK TO HER AS WELL?" he thought even more making his small pea brain to start smoldering. Shockingly he came up with an idea. "I'VE GOT IT!" he yelled. Making people stare at him in the hallway and thinking he was a complete loser. "I'LL JOST AVOID KUKI FORE THE REST OF MY LOIFE! THEN BEFORE THE KID FINDS OUT I'LL MOVE TO THE NORTH POLE! " he thought it was most smartest plan ever thought of on the face of the earth but now he has to make sure it works.

"Hi Wally!" said Kuki from behind me. I was about to soi Hi but then realized I have to avoid her the rest of mhy life! As soon as I remembered that I whipped down the hallway as fast as I could. I looked back and saw her with a confused and sad expression. Man do I feel guilty. But it's fore the best roight?

Later….

Kuki just tried to talk to me again but I can't jost go on a date and be a jerk! But every time I avoid her I start to feel bad and depressed like I lost my best friend. Is it the rest of mhy loife yet?

**Poor Wally SORRY IF YOU THINK THE DARE SUCKED! THERE'LL BE A BETTER DARE TO COME! I LOVE TORTURING NUMBUH FOUR IT'S SOOO MUCH FUN! HE'S MEAN SO HE DOESN'T GET ANY CHOCOLATE! MWHAHAHA! BUT IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET MILK AND COOKIES AND A CHOCOLATE BAR! LUCKY! OH YA NO FLAMES PLEASE AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS TO MAKE THIS STORY EVEN BETTER JUST TELL ME AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL BE THANKING EVRYONE WHO REVIEWED! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE!1**


	3. The Date

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!HANDS OUT COOKIES MILK AND CHOCOLATE ALL THAT GOOD STUFF! I'll try my best at spelling (not the best speller around...) BUT DON'T WORRY THE MORE CRITIZING THE BETTER THE STORY! I'M GONNA TRY AND MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET ALL THAT SUGARY GOODNESS OF CANDY BUT MOST OF ALL NATURES BOUNTY OF CHOCOLATE!YAY GO CHOCOLATE!NO FLAMES PLEASE!WALLY GET OVER HERE! Numbuh four: I hate my job...Hyperactive101 doesn't own Kids Next Door or Any of us Characters but MOST OF ALL NONE OF THOSE DUMB RAINBOW DORKEYS! hyperactive101: HEY!(Starts to clobber numbuh four with chocolate bars.)SORRY IF THEY ARE OOC! ( ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(Back to the story...)**

Ask her out... Don't ask her out... Ask her out... Don't ask her out...

This was going through Numbuh Four's mind the whole day. Every time he saw Numbuh Three he would duck and hide. He would see her face each time becoming more and more sad. Which tore inside of him like mad. He felt guilty but he didn't want to have Kuki or him feeling awkward around each other if they did go on the date. But what if they didn't and he kept avoiding her? But if he did would she laugh at him or say she didn't like him like that when he did like her. So many things kept going through his mind he didn't know what to do.

But the truth was he really did...

**(Kuki's Pov) **

I don't know... I just don't know why but numbuh four's been avoiding me today. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt his feelings? ...Or is it something much worse? I don't know why I'm worrying so much I just wish I knew why he was acting like this...as she's walking to the treehouse.

"YAY! I'm finally home!" said numbuh three excitedly. She then remembered about Numbuh Four and went to her room slowly but surely. She went into her stuffed animal filled room and took one of her rainbow monkies and hugged it tight. This one was her favorite because even though they all hate rainbow monkies (except Numbuh 1 who secretly loves rainbow monkies) chipped in and bought it for her birthday. She was surpriesed the most that Numbuh four even helped pay for it.

I lied on my bed thinking about what Numbuh Four could be avoiding me for. "Numbuh Three what's wrong?" said Numbuh Five in the opening of her blanket door. I rubbed my eyes quickly and gave a sweet smile. "Nothings wrong Numbah Five I'm just sleepy today." I said. I don't like having my friends worry about me so I hide my feelings so they don't get hurt as well.

"Well Numbuh Five thinks your hiding something!" she said it with a serious look. "Why would I hide something from you!" I said really quickly. "Now would I possibly do that?" I asked her. " Well first of all your talking fast and smiling twice as big. I've known you since we were little. There's two ways to figure that your lying One: you talk fast and Two: You smile harder than you usually smile." she replied with a sly smile.

MAN WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO EASY TO FIGURE OUT! I put my head down and said "Dang it Abby you know me, too well." "Don't worry girl! Only Numbuh Five is smart enough and pays close atttention to tell when you lie." she said with a smile. "Now tell Numbuh Five what happened between you and Numbuh Four." I my eyes grew huge _HOW DID SHE KNOW? _I thought. " Numbuh Five saw both, you and Numbuh Four have been acting strange lately around each other." she replied. "It's more numbuh Four than me.." I said looking in the oppisite direction of her. She sat next to me on my stuffed animal bed. "I don't know why but Numbuh Four has been avoiding me all day." It felt good telling someone that instead of just my rainbow monkey. "Numbuh Five is sure that Numbuh Four has his reasons." Numbuh Five said in a sweet way. "YOU MEAN I DID SOMETHING WRONG?" I said out loud in a worry tone. "Numbuh five didn't mean it that way!" she said trying to calm me down. "Just give Numbuh Four some space don't talk to him for a while..." "Okay Numbuh Five! Thanks alot!" I said smiling and in my happy tone. "YAY! WANNA GO GET SOME ICE CREAM?" I asked feeling better. "Sure" said Numbuh Five. We went down to the ice cream parlor Numbuh Five of course had choclate and I had chocolate vanilla twist! YUM!).

Numbuh Five helped out a lot. I'm in a better mood today than I was earlier. When we got back to the treehouse Numbuh Five went and watched some tv and I decided to go take a nap.

**(At School The Next Day)**

**(Wally's Pov) **

Great now Kuki is avoiding me whenever she goes in a direction that I'm in she goes down a different hallway or turns around. Now we're in Fifith hour. With Miss. stinkin Thompson. I can't believe I ever had a crush on this teacher!SHE'S LIKE PURE EVIL OR SOMETHING! DOES SHE JUST ENJOY GIVING ME F'S OR WHAT! MY ANSWERS ARE TWICE AS SMARTER THAN SHE COULD COME UP WITH! One time we had spelling homework and those stupid DCFDTL came and took it! IT WAS ONE OF THE MOST SMARTEST PAPERS I EVER WROTE! SHE GAVE IT AN F! But there was a good thing the DCFDTL had to stay after school for a month! MWAHAHAHA! MAN I'M SUCH A GENUIS! I MADE THAT PAPER STUPID ON PURPOSE!)

Anyway Kuki and me have 5th,6th,8th hours together. We have 8 periods through the whole school day.

This is my schedule-

1st hour- Gym- with Mr. FATSO DRINKS A CHERRY SODA INFRONT OF YOU AND WHEN YOUR ABOUT TO PUKE BECASUE YOUR ABOUT TO FAINT FROM SO MUCH RUNNING, HE TELLS YOU TO RUN HARDER! Grimwhite

2nd hour- Band- with Mrs. WORK HARDER WALLABEE YOU SOUND LIKE A MONKEY PLAYING THIS INSTURMENT WHO HASN'T EATEN IN DAYS! Applegrin.

3rd hour- Math- with Mr. I HOPE YOUR THINKING OF DOING A NONMATHEMATICAL JOB WHEN YOU GROW UP! Dinkellbell

4th hour- Lunch- THE ONLY CLASS I'M ACTUALLY GOOD IN!

5th hour- Reading- with Miss. GIVES F's TO ME EVERYDAY TO MAKE HER FEEL SMARTER THAN ME!Thompson

6th hour- Language Arts- AGAIN WITH Miss. THINKS SHE'S SUCH A SMART PERSON! Thompson

7th hour- Science- with Miss. THE CRUDDY LADY WHO YELLS AT YOU IF YOU BLOW UP HER CLASSROOM WITH CHEMICALS! THAT ONLY HAPPENED FIVE TIMES! Livingston

8th hour- Social Studies- with Mr. GUY WHO PROBABLY THINKS THAT HIMSELF WAS BORN WITH THE DINOSAURS! Fribingle

**(If any of the lasts names are of people you know I made them up and if people do have them the don't belong to me! Some belong to teachers from KND BUT THE REST I THOUGHT UP SO I'M SORRY FOR ANY LAST NAMES OF PEOPLE!)**

We usuallysit next to each other in class but she sat all the way in the front so she couldn't see me! I tried sitting close to her but Abby sat in the seat next to her! Abby has 2nd, 5th, 6th, 8th periods with me. Then before I could sit in the other two seats near her a boy named Bob Johnson **(Just thought it up so sorry to any Bob Johnsons!) **and a girl named Leaky Liona sat in those seats as well! So I was two seats behind her. Bobs a nice guy he passed the note I wanted to give to Kuki to her. But when Kuki got it she didn't even open it! MAN SOMETIMES I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND THOSE CRUDDY GIRLS! Instead she handed to Numbuh Five and whispered something to her and not even looking at me. NUMBUH FIVE READ THE NOTE! It wasn't that big of a deal though... All it said was...**(THE NOTEWILL BE SPELLED CORRECTLY SO YOU GUYS CAN READ IT BECAUSE IF I DIN'T YOU WOULDN"T BE ABLE TO READ IT! Numbuh Four: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? Hyperactive101: NOTHING!) **

_HEY KUKI! WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME?_

_- NUMBUH 4_

But Instead of just reading the note Numbuh Five writes something on it and passes it to Bob who passes it to me. A bit lower from where I wrote had a note

it said ...

_Kuki Doesn't feel like talking write now but feel free to ask again later! But to _

_give you a hint it has to do with something you did! Now think hard but_

_not to hard or you'll hurt your head!_

_-Numbuh 5 _

MAN DID I WANT TO GO UP THERE AND YELL IN NUMBUH FIVE"S FACE! But I figured out why she was mad now it was because of yesterday how I avoided her but now I know what I have to do...I have to ask her out on a date.

**(Later At The Treehouse) **

**(Still Wally's Pov) **

I paced back and forth in my room trying to practice getting the words out right. About a couple hours later when I was finally ready I went to her some what blanket door. I knocked on the wall next to her door and said "Uh...Numbuh Three...can I c-come in?"

There was silence I said "Okay...since you hate me that much I'll leave..." I was about to walk away when she ran out of her room. "WAIT!" she said grabbing a hold on my hand. I felt my face start to burn because she didn't let go of my hand. "You wanted to say something.." she said. "Y-Yeah...about how i was avoiding you..." I started out. She suddenly noticed that she was still holding my hand and let go immediantly in another direction and I did, too. She was blushing and if she just started I thought how I looked probably as red as one of those cruddy beat vegetable things! "Anyway..." I continued. "To make it up to you...would y-you g-g-g-go on a d-d-da-a-a-t-t-e-e-e w-w-ith m-m-m-m-e?" I horribly stuttered out blushing madly I bet! She thought for a moment then happily said "Of Course I'll Go On A Date With You Numbuh Four!" Then she ran up and gave a huge hug! I don't know why but Numbuh Threes given me a hundred hugs before but this one just felt different for some reason...We planned it out to be on Friday two days from now we were just going out for dinner at Lime Rickies but even f it was just dinner and even though I was dared to go on this date I'm happy.

After that hug I went to the bathroom to get a glass of water when I saw my face! IT LOOKED LIKE I GOT SUNBURN! GAAA! CRUDDY GIRL WITH HER STUPID CRUDDY HUGS! I thought.

**(Friday The Date!) **

**(Wally's Pov) **

Well I was ready to go! I wore my regular clothes nothing fancy right? Well Kuki decided not to wear her regular clothes but not over dressed either just some other clothes she had. Numbuh's 1 and 2 were downstairs in the tv room with me while I waited for Numbuh Three. "Okay Numbuh Four! I'M READY!" she said from behind me in her happy voice. I looked and saw her she looked DARE I SAY IT!CUTE!(washes mouth out with cruddy soap). She had her hair in a messy bun, she wore a green tank top and a black skirt with some black shoes and a white necklace! **(I'M NOT GOOD AT PICTURE RIZING THINGS!) **I was speechless. I probably looked like a dumb baby staring at something with drool rolling down my chin! When Numbuhs 1 and 2 saw this they started saying Numbuh's 3 and 4 SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S. Before they got any further I punched them both hard in there shoulders.

Numbuh Three just giggled and I blushed. "Sorry about that.." I said "It's okay Numbuh Four! Let's get going!" she said taking my hand. We walked by a few stores on the way and Numbuh Three looked at what they had in the windows when we passed by them. When one of them caught her eye. It was a Rainbow Dorkey of course! Doesn't she like have everyone of them? "WOW!" she said " It's A RAINBOW MONKEY FRIENDS FOREVER! THEY WERE DISCONTINUED?" "So you don't have this one?" I said questioning her. "Nope! But I'm gonna get it eventually unless someone else buys it first!" she said in a determined voice. "It's $200 dollars!" I said seeing the price tag on the window. "THEN I'LL SAVE UP!" she said thinking positive. "You do that..." I told her in an

irritated voice. "Okay let's get going! We have a date right!" she said with a smile. "Y-Yeah a Date.." I muttered. When we got there I saw the Kid sitting at the bar. He looked shocked that I even tried. I gave him an evil smirk and sat down with Numbuh Three. I got a Hamburger and Numbuh Three got a hotdog.

"So..." Numbuh Three started. "Why did you ask me out on a date?" I was shocked. "Um..because I just wanted to take you out to say I'm sorry instead of just saying I'm sorry" I said in a huge lie. "Oh..." she said. She looked a little sad. We ate and talked about a lot of different things.

After dinner we decided to go through the park. As soon as we got to the swings Numbuh Three ran up to one and jumped on. I chased after her and swung on one as well. "I'M HIGHER THAN YOU!" she yelled. "OH YA NOT FOR LONG!" I said. We then started slowing down. "Um...Numbuh Four I need to tell you something..." she started. Before she could finish me and her both saw some teenagers telling each other they liked each other.

"Ewww" I said. "I hope I never like someone!" "WHAT'S SO WRONG ABOUT HAVING SOMEONE LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!" said Numbuh Three angrily stopping the swing. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" I asked. "MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE SOMEONE!" she said even more mad now. My blood started to boil knowing she liked someone. "WELL THAN WHAT CRUDDY BOY WOULD YOU LIKE?" I yelled just as loud. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" said Numbuh Three. "HOW CAN I NOT SAY THAT ABOUT SOME CRUDDY BOY?" I said fuming. "Its...because" she started to say in a mumble. "SPIT IT OUT!" I said really angrily.

"It's because...the guy I like...is you Numbuh Four," she said with her head down. After she admitted it she ran away. Was she crying? I saw tears coming down her face. Man I really am a Cruddy Boy..."

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? ONLY I KNOW MWAHAHAHAHA! TORTURING PEOPLE IS FUN! THAT'S MORE OF MY FRIENDS JOB THAN MINE! LOOK OUT FOR ANOTHER STORY OF MINE! CALLED T.H.I.R.T.E.E.N. I'LL BE PUTTING IT UP SOMETIME SOON IT COLD"VE BEEN TODAY EVEN! IT'S A DRAMA/ROMANCE. SO KEEP A LOOK OUT! **


	4. Please Don't Say That Word

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'M IMMEDIATELY GOING TO START! OH YA THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS IN MY NEXT CHAPTER I'LL THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!JUST TO SAY CHOCOLATE IS GOOD!Numbuh Four: Before you yell it Hyperactive101 doesn't own KND or and of us characters which is for the best! Hyperactive101: (Starts to choke Numbuh Four in a noggie)ON WITH THE STORY! REVIEW and No Flames Please!**

**(Back to The Story)**

**(At The Park Still...)**

**(Wally's Pov)**

How could I have said that...when I actually I ...like... Kuki Sanban...but now she probably doesn't like me anymore...WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT?

**(At The Treehouse)**

**(Kuki's Pov) **

As soon as I got to the treehouse I ran to my room. I woke up the next morning feeling horrible..."Why did Numbuh Four have to be such a meanie pants?" I asked myself. I decided that I would just lie in bed all day unless there was a mission or something. "Hey Numbuh Three! Numbuh Five made some delicious pancakes do you want some?" asked Numbuh Five.

"No Thanks I'm not really hungry today..." I said covering up my face. "Numbuh Five knows what happened." she said. "IS MY MIND THAT EMPTY? THAT SHE CAN READ IT?" I thought with a blank face. "Numbuh Five, One, and Two went a watched you guys." she said. "So that's why...WAIT YOU GUYS SAW US? YOU SPYED ON US!" I yelled shocked and upset. "hehe Numbuh Five and Two made a bet...I bet that Numbuh Four would screw it up and he bet that I was wrong. Numbuh One came because he was the witness." she finished. "ABBY!" I yelled. "Numbuh Five's sorry!" she said. "Okay I forgive you.." I said. "You know I don't hold grudges against you." "Yep Numbuh Five sure knows."

"Well anyway Numbuh Five I'm not really hungry...but I'm not trying to be rude but can you leave me alone for awhile..?" I asked. "Sure!" she said and left my room. I just needed to be alone to think...

**(Wally's Pov) **

MAN I REALLY SCREWED UP THIS TIME! I went to Numbuh Three's room to apologize. "Um...uh...Numbuh Three...can I come in?" I asked nervously. No answer... "NUMBUH THREE IF YOU DON'T ANSWER I'M GONNA BARGE IN!" I yelled growing impaitent. "WELL THAN IF I DON'T ANSWER IT MEANS **LEAVE ME ALONE!**" yelled Kuki from inside her room. MAN I HATE THAT CURTAIN THING SHE HAS FOR A DOOR! I JUST WANT TO TEAR IT TO SHREDS! "LISTEN KUKI!I'M SORRY!" I said.

Wait...I just called her Kuki...

**(Kuki's Pov) **

He...called me by my first name...(blushes like crazy) He never calls me by my first name...! WAIT I'M MAD AT HIM!

**(Wally's Pov again)**

"Ku-I mean Numbuh Three! Please I'm sorry I should have never gone along with the date." I said. "Why did you ask me out on a date then?" she asked. "DID YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME JUST TO BE MEAN TO ME?" "NO! I NEVER EVEN WANTED TO GO ON A CRUDDY DATE IN THE FIRST PLACE! THE KID DARED ME TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" I yelled without thinking. Numbuh Three came out of her room with her head down. She was still in her pj's at 3:00p.m.! Guess she needed her beauty sleep...! "Let...me get this straight..." she started out. "You...went out on a date with me because...OF A STUPID DARE?" Numbuh Three was now totally steamed. "Y-Yeah that's right..." I said. "WALLABEE BEETLES YOU MEANIE!" she yelled out and pushed me. "W-WHAT DID I DO WRONG NOW?" I asked yelling as well. "**I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU AGAIN!**" she yelled through tears and ran into her room.

No...Please don't tell me she said what I think she said...**I hate you**...those are the words I hate the most if they come out of Numbuh Three's mouth. Why? Why did I have to take that cruddy dare anyway? Why...? This makes me remember something while I'm laying down thinking in my some what ringed bed. **(Shocker! Wally thinks!) **It reminded me when I first met Numbuh Three...

**(FLASH BACK!) **

I was five back then... It was almost a year since I moved to America and I didn't really have any friends...It was because I punched a boy who made fun of me for having talking funny and calling me shorty...So when i asked if i could play with kids they would say no you'll punch us or go learn how to talk right. It was hard. All the kids either hated me or were afraid of me...

But luckly...One day I was at the park throwing some cruddy rock against some cruddy tree.

I heard some cruddy noise and it started to annoy me so I went looking for where it was coming from. It turned out coming from the tire tunnnel. It turned out to be some cruddy girl crying. "WILL YOU STOP CRYING!" I yelled at her. "I-I'm sorry mister..." she said looking at me with tearful eyes. "Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"W-W-Well I- I-I'm lost..." she started out crying. "Some Big Kids scared me and hurt me and made me runaway from my mommy and friends." "If you'll stop that cruddy crying I'll help you." I said getting really annoyed by her crying. Her face lit up and she smiled. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU MISTER!" she said excitedly and still hugging me. For some reason I felt funning my face felt warmer than it was a minute ago. "LET GO OF ME YOU CRUDDY GIRL!" I yelled. "Two more things that you have to promise not to do if I help you" "Okay!" she said with a happy grin. "One a stop calling me cruddy mister! and Two DON'T HUG ME ANYMORE!" I told her. "So what does your mum look like?" I asked. "Well..." she said while thinking. "She looks like me but she has her hair in a bun!" she replied. I helped her out of the tire tunnel.

"Since...I can't call ya Mister what's your real name then?" she asked. "Um...Wallabee Beetles..." I said it slow since everyone cowered in fear with that name. "Wbee? is that how you say it?" she asked. "NO!IT'S WALLABEE!" I yelled. "WELL SORRY!" she yelled too. "Can call you Wally for short?" she asked. "s-Sure" I said. "What's your cruddy name?" "Oh!" she said like she forgot. "My name is Kuki Sanban! But just call me Kuki!" She smiled. "O-okay now lets go find your mum.." I said nervously.

We searched the playground. Kuki kept asking me questions like..."What's your favorte color? Mines Green!. Or don't you think rainbow monkies are adorable?I have every single one they've made right now!" The whole time she was asking me these questions I was saying "WHY THE HECK WOULD I LIKE RAINBOW DORKIES? Or WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU MY FAVORITE COLOR?" For some reason if yelled once kids would run away from me but no matter how loud I yell she won't go away. Suddenly that cheerful face she had on turned to scared and she ran behind me clutching to the back of my shirt with her eyes closed.

"WHAT THE CRUD'S WRONG?" I asked. But before she could answer what she was afraid of came forward. It was a bunch of boys to against us were big kids. "Hey aren't you Wallabee Beetles? The kid who knocked some other kid out just because he looked at you funny?" the leader of the bunch said. "W-Well um..." I started out looking at Kuki who was completely terrified if she found out I hurt a kid she'd probably **hate** me instead of being nice to me. "Y-Yeah so what?" I said. "Well I was wondering if you'd like to join our group?" he asked. "Of bullies no thanks!" I said.

Then he noticed Kuki. "HEY THERE'S LITTLE KUKI!" he said. "Kuki! you would have a better time being my friend than his." "W-W-Why?" she asked still tugging on my shirt. "Weel he beats up kids for fun!" the leader replied. "SHUT UP!" I told him and punched him. He ended up on the ground. His group of friends were too scared to come near me because of what they heard about me and what they just saw. They picked up their leader and ran. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" I yelled.

"WOW! Your strong!" she said impressed. "Uh...Yeah." I said rubbign the back of my hand and avoiding eye contact. She then gave me a huge hug. "h-hey!" I was able to mutter out. "Oh ya! Sorry!" she said smiling. After a while of searching we found her mom and friends. "MOMMY!" she yelled. "Kuki!" yelled her mother name Genki. "We were searching for you Kuki! Don't runoff like that!" "Sorry Momma. But Wally helped me find you!" she said pointing to me. "KUKI WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT POINTING?" she tod her. "Oppsie! sorry!" said Kuki.

Her mother than thanked me for helping Kuki find them. I said "It was nothing special." Those cruddy adults saying things like that when they don't mean it! Kuki Then introduced me to her friends there was two boys and a girl. Their names were Nigel Uno the kid who had brown hair **(Nigel doesn't lose his hair till he gets in the KND right? If not pretend he did) **Hoagie P. Gilligan he was chubby and wore a pilots hat and goggles. Then there was the girl named Abigal Lincoln she had a red hat on so it was pretty clear which one was her.

They all stared at me "aren't you the kid who knocked out a guy for looking funny at you?" asked Nigel. "YEAH SO WHAT?" I asked him. "My mum told me to never play with bullies..." said Hoagie. "I'M NOT A BULLY!" I yelled. "Why do you talk funny? Abigal's never seen someone talk like you do?" Abigal said. "WELL YOU TALK FUNNY TOO!" I said defending my self. "FINE IF YOU THINK I'M DIFFERENT I'M LEAVING!" "WAIT!" I heard Kuki say as she grabbed my hand. "So what if he punched someone? He probably had a good reason! I know bullies! he isn't one because instead of punching me he punched those mean bullies that picked on me. It doesn't matter if he talks differnt to me it sounds cute!" I started to blush. Kuki continued. "Plus if your gonna be mean to him acting like he's different be mean to yourself too because we'll that would be right because we're different too! Wally isn't a bully he's my hero and **my** new **friend**!"

Friend...back then that was the first time I heard those words ever since I moved there...

Nigel, Hoagie, and Abigal had to agree to what Kuki had said. After that I made a lot of friends and that day was the day I think I actually started to **Like like Kuki Sanban.**

**(End Flashback)**

**WELL...THAT'S IT FOR NOW REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE MORE!NO FLAMES AND IF YOU REVIEW FROM ANY CHAPTER I'LL BE THANKING YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO KEEP ROOTING ME ON!**


	5. Help Wanted

**HI YAS EVERYONE! SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER! WELL IT'S BECAUSE I'M ON WINTERBREAK OH YA!TEN POINTS! I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A HAPPY HOLIDAY AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO! OK LIKE I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER I WAS GOING TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THROUGH THE WHOLE STORY SO FAR!SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO DO THIS! OH AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND NO FLAMES STILL!**

**I'LL BE DOING NAMES AND THEN MESSAGES FOR EACH PERSON! **

**34lover Thank you for the big encouragement! BUT...There's something much worse than leftover meatloaf! MY COOKING! MWAHAHAHA! goes to kitchen and picks up one of the gross mutated meals I've had time to concoct, that's supposed to be Mac & Cheese But thanks it's really encouraged me to write!)**

**Wally.loves.Kuki Thanks and I hope this Chapter is long enough! (Took a lllllooooonnnnnngggg time to write! Trys to avoid writing at times...) ) **

**Cyrix Thank You For Continuing to readmy story Wally will hopefully fix the problem!) **

**flirtykuki Thanks for reviewing! Doesn't Wally always feel dumb )? I'll try to type faster! (probably will end up breaking fingers))**

**sakura angelbaby Thank you for liking my story I'll try my hardest to update faster! )**

**Ultimate-Furuba-Freak I'll try my best to check for spelling mistakes! But thanks for reviewing! )**

**.I.Am.Lirin. Aren't hormones always fun? But thanks for reading and reviewing! ) **

**Fellow dork Thanks and Keep Reading! )**

**digidestined02 Hope you liked the first dare but there will be another to come! So keep reading! ) **

**Foamgreen THANK YOU FOR LIKING MY STORY! Please continue to R&R! ) **

**kkndfan08 Thanks a lot for loving my story! So continuing reading it! ) **

**YAY! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP DOING IT! IT HELPS CHEER ME ON! SO KEEP R&Ring! **

**(Back To The Story) **

**( Eight days later...) **

**(Kuki's Pov) **

Its already been over a week since I told him I hated him...But no matter how many times I flashback to that moment... for some reason...my heart aches when I remember saying the words **I hate you**...

Numbuh Four still has been trying to say he's sorry but he says something that makes me twice as mad at him than I was before...I may have said I hated him but I guess deep in my heart I really didn't mean it...

I was thinking about this on my walk to school. Unlike Numbuh Two, Five, and...Four. I walk to school. I was now only a block away and I'm a half an hour earlier than usual...it's because instead of taking the bus the past few days Numbuh Fours been walking and pretends to bump into me...but right now I just want him to leave me alone for a bit because no matter what he says he ends up saying something to make things worse...

I...just wish he would say what he really wanted to say...

**(Wally's Pov) **

"Sorry Wallabee Kuki left early she said it was because she left her homework at school..." said Genki thinking back on the moment. "That's okay Mrs. Sanban." I replied. She's probably acting like any other cruddy adult and making up a cruddy lie! ...just like me when i lied to Numbuh Three about why I asked her out on that date...I thought to myself as I walked out of the Sanban porch and onto the public sidewalk.

Numbuh Three hasn't talked to me in over a week...I'm beginning to worry...that she really does hate me..."WAIT! GET A GRIP WALLABEE! YOUR WORRYING ABOUT A CRUDDY GIRL!" I yelled to myself.

"But she may be a cruddy girl but she's still one of my best friends." I said slowly...I think I'm going mad!

"Yo!" said the guy I hated the most come down off his rocket jet thingy...the Kid!

"Grrr...What the crud do you want?" I asked angrily. "Hey I noticed how you and Kuki aren't talking anymore... So I thought I should help..." he said.

"DONT'T YOU THINK YOU HELPED ENOUGH!" I yelled. "Well sorry! But I have another dare for you..." he said smirking. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR CRUDDY DARES!" I yelled walking faster than I was a minute ago.

The Kid left me alone. I ran the rest of the way to school to see Numbuh Three waiting on one of the outside benches waiting for the doors to open. **(I'm not sure but at my school before the first bell rings we have to wait outside! EVIL TEACHERS!I Bet they're drinking their coffee and watching us out in the cold!GRRRR! I'LL GET MY REVENGE!So I'm making their school bell like that.) **Not many people were around so I started to walk thinking to myself that I couldn't believe that for once I was actually happy to go to school and be away from The Kid for now at least... I walked over to Numbuh Three and asked her if I could sit down...she turned the other way and ignored me...I hated this feeling inside **(It was the power we all know of! YES THE POWER OF GUILT!) **guilt and sadness.

We both sat there in silence. That horrible awkward silence... I was about to say something but the first bell rang. EVIL BELL I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!

As soon as it started to ring Numbuh Three ran in leaving me out in the cold...

That day was twice as quite usually Numbuh Three would at least say something during lunch to Numbuh Five and the others but she didn't even say a word she didn't even eat lunch! She gave her lunch to Numbuh Two. LIKE HE DIDN'T ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH FOOD!

She was quite in the halls even with her other friends. Miss. KNOW IT ALL Thompson asked her a question to what the funny mark on the board ment. She replied "I'm sorry Miss Thompson but can I go to the nurse's office?" "Oh of course!" she replied in a worry look. She gave her a pass then she said "I think it would be better if someone came with you. "Now who to choose..." said Miss Thompson to herself. "How about you Mr. Beetles? It's not like your going to learn something in this class."

MAN DID I GET STEAMED! But then I noticed Numbuh Three who was looking worse than she did before. I said "Fine!" with a smug look on. "evil crummy teacher!" I murmured underneath my breath.

Numbuh Three and me went out into the hallway. She was quite and held her arms around her stomach I was in front. I was really worried now. I KNOW IT'S NOT LIKE ME TO WORRY BUT SHE'S STILL ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! We still were walking in silence.

"Here we are!" I said. "When we got to the nurses office. I looked back and saw Numbuh Three passed out on the floor! "NUMBUH THREE!" I yelled. I ran up to her and said "Numbuh Three! Are you alright!" I thought whaty I saw on tv and saw Numbuh Three do when they took care of someone. I felt her forehead it was burning! I picked her up and took her into the nurse's office. "MAN! I HATE ADULTS! The old nurse told me to go back to class. I told her no! Since both of Numbuh Three's parents work during the day and couldn't be reached. She ended up having to stay in the nurse's office.

I stayed with her. She eventually woke up by 7th hour. "W-Where am I?" she asked me. "Your in the nurse's office. You fainted from your high fever." I answered her telling her in the exact words that the nurse said. "Oh!" she said to herself. I think she was remembering that she was mad at me. She looked away from me. Numbuh Three was lying in one of the nurse's beds with a cover ontop of her.

I sighed then I said. "umm...look umm...Numbuh Three...I know that I'll never be able to make it up to you but...will you forgive..m-me?" She then looked at me with a stern angry look.

"I didn't say this at all at the many times before but...I'm sorry" I told her with a sincere look. "Please forgive me...I'll try my best to make it up to you!"

**(Kuki's Pov) **

I felt my face feel twice as hot as it was a minute ago with even with my fever. I covered my face. I thought to myself...If I do forgive him what if he says something mean like that again or does one of those stupid dares. I looked up at Numbuh Four one more time. He looked sad and so sincere...

I shut my eyes and sat up in the nurse's bed. "fine..." I said I felt twice as better as I did all week...

**(Wally's Pov) **

"YES!" I said. "YOU WON'T REGRET THIS!" I then hugged her. When I noticed this I immediantly let go and her and I both blushed. Well I'm not sure about her because she was already red from her fever. "I'm sorry to make you miss class because of me.." she said. "You can go back to class so you don't miss anymore." "It's okay" I said. "No go back to class I'll be alright." she replied.

I ended up going back to class in a better mood. But I needed to give her something to show I really was sorry. I then had a flashback.

_"Wow!" said Numbuh Three. "It's a Rainbow Monkey Friends Forever!" "Umm..Numbuh Three it costs $200!" _

I got an idea. **(NO! IT CAN'T BE WALLY HAVING AN IDEA!) **As I sat there in the last class of the day I decided I would have to make this work the old fashioned way!...getting a job...

After Social Studies I walked Numbuh Three home she was looking a little better than she did in the Nurse's office but I wanted to make sure. As soon as I made sure she was in the door and the door was shut I ran to my house. I took a hammer and found my wrestlers addition piggy bank under my bed...(note to self- NEVER GO UNDER MY BED AGAIN!)

Anyway that was the fun part cracking open that big thing! but all I found in it was a ball of lint, a yoyo string, my biggest wad of chewing gum (sticks in mouth), an IOU from Numbuh Two!How'd he find my bank? and about 85cents. I thought to my self...how much more money do I need? Instead of getting a headache I used THE STUPID ELECTRONIC DEVICE THAT'S SUPPOSED TO HELP US AND NOT GET US CONFUSED!Calculator...

First I tried adding...

**.85**

**- $200 **

**-199.15**

I started to yell "WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?"

Then I tried uh...what's that word...oh well! That thing with a sideways line! **(IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE MEANS HE MEANS HE'S SUBTRACTING!Oh and since Wally sucks at Math I'm letting him mix up adding, multiplying, etc. On purpose!TO MYSELF I'M JUST SHOCKED I LET HIM HAVE THE NUMBERS RIGHT ON THE CALCULATOR!I did it so you wouldn't get that confused...)**

**$200**

**x .85**

**170**

I started to go mad! Then I pushed really hard when I pressed the buttons now. I decided to do the hardest one...the thing where you have the dot above the sideways line and a dot below it...**(HE MEANS DIVIDING!) **

**.85**

**+ $200**

**$200.85**

Before I completely destroyed the cruddy thing. My mum came in and swipped it away. "WHAT ARE YA DOING TO THE POOR CALCULATOR!" she yelled holding it with one hand. "umm...Mum what's $200- .85 cents?" I asked innocently as possible.

"Oh! Why it's..." she started and then did the problem on the almost busted calculator. "It's $199.15 my little marsupial" She was now smiling and said. "I'm so proud of you Wallabee! Your trying to study in math to boost your grades!" I loooked at her with a dumb founded look as she hugged me. How could she out of anyone think him Wallabee Beetles the "idiot" be studing but went along with it. "Well I won't try to bother you anymore with your studies since your stufing!" she said and left the room.

Okay...Only $199.15 dollars to go...I'll survive this won't I?

I paced my room thinking of what things I could do for money I ended up going to the living room and watching tv. I saw some kid do some cruddy lemonade stand. Then it came to me! "I'll do a lemonade stand!" I said to myself. I first begged Numbuh Five if she could help me make some lemonade because of past happenings...

_FLASHBACK!_

"UHH...Numbuh Four what are you doing?" asked Numbuh Five. "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE? I'M MAKING POPCORN!" I yelled. "Numbuh Five Says THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE ANY POPCORN SHE'S EVERY TRIED!" was what she said in return. I then looked at the popcorn bag in the microwave...It was about to EXOPLED! I yelled. "TAKE COVER!" The Popcorn bag exploded including the microwave. Leaving the kitchen covered in popcorn and hot butter. Including...Numbuh Five. After that Numbhu Three came in and yelled happily. "YAY POPCORN!"

Then there was that time I was in charge of lunch in the tree house and made PB&J out of ither ingredients besides the regular stuff to make it taste more interesting. But the next day everyone including myself were throwing up the whole day from some raw ingredients and some Numbuh One was allergic to so he looked sort of funny...but he turned out okay! But how should I have known your not aloud to put raw fish in PB&J?

Anyway after Numbuh Five helped me. I made the stand and put up the sign.

**Lmennde Four Sale **

**50 cnts a up**

**(SORRY IF IT LOOKS LIKE NUMBUH FOUR DIDN'T MAKE IT! OH WELL JUST GO ALONG WITH IT!) **

I was waiting there for like a cugillion hours! All of a sudden the Toiletnator comes around. "Aww look at poor Numbuh Four and his little lemonade stand!" he said. " I started to groan. "ARE YAH GONNA BUY SOME CRUDDY LEMONADE OR NOT!" I yelled. "Why heavens no! That's not good for your regularity!" he yelled. I took out the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. from underneath the table and hit him with it. He went flying!

It's been hour since then and my paitence is running thin. So far I got $2.50...Just when things couldn't get anymore boring the Toiletnator returns. "I CAME FOR MY REVENGE WAHAHA!" he yelled happily. "Whatever..." I said. Then he stole the glass pitcher thing of lemonade! "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" I yelled. chasing after him as he ran away. "NEVER! MWHAHAH!" he yelled in return. "GIVING ME BACK MY LEMONADE!" I yelled pinning him to the ground. I took the lemonade bck happily. "HA!" I yelled in his face. but noticed the pitcher thing was empty. "WHERE'S MY LEMONADE!" i yelled at him. When I saw a pair of sneakers infront of me and the Toiletnator. It was Numbuh Five standing soaking wet in lemonade. "Numbuh Four!" she yelled but I couldn't see her eyes because of her red hat. "Y-Yes?" I asked a bit nervous. "WAIT TILL NUMBUH FIVE GETS HER HANDS ON YOU!" she screamed and started chasing me. "AHHHH!" I yelled as I ran away from her...HOW COME MAKING MONEY CAN BE SO HARD?

**(THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF CHOCOLATE IF YOU DO!**


	6. Work or Double Dare

**HI EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THAT LAST CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! Errr I MEAN TYPE! SO I HOPE YOUR ALL SATISFIED! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! EVIL SCHOOL AND THEIR PROJECTS! I'LL GET MY REVENGE! ) SORRY I DIDN'T DO A DISCLAIMER IN MY LAST CHAPTER! WAS TO BUSY TYPING THE STORY BECAUSE AFRAID OF LEFT OVERS THAT BELONG TO 34lover (shivers)...ANYWAY WALLY GET OUT HERE OR ELSE! Wally : You had to have that fifth chocolate bar didn't you...luckily Hyperactiveness101 doesn't own any of us characters or KND. Hyperactiveness101: HEY! (Pulls out a big choclate bar!) Wally: You wouldn't dare! Hyperactiveness101: TRY ME! MWAHAHAHAH! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE YOU WON'T JUST GET CHOCLATE NOW! YOU'LL GET POPCORN TOO! NO FLAMES PLEASE! Oh and thank you Khknight for the idea some of it I'll use but so you'll be suprised as well I have a couple of other ideas as well that are up my sleeve! But the ideas you had are something I'll put some in another chapter so look for it! Please continue to give me ideas it really helped me out! SO THANK YOU! **

**Back to this so called Story...**

**(Wally's pov)**

Huff, Huff...MAN THAT WAS CLOSE! Luckily I was able to get in my house before she got me! She eventually left and I went back out and started the stinkin lemonade stand again!

I than fell asleep...I woke up and the sun was going down. I looked up and saw Numbuh Three! "Hi Numbuh Four!" she said happily. "Uhh...H-Hi NUmbuh Three!" I said back a bit nervous. "So why are you having a lemonade stand?" she asked curiously.

CRUD! Numbuh Three couldn't know that it was to get her that stinkin rainbow dorkey so I lied... "Ummm...I'm saving up...for a new...video game!" I managed to say. "ooohhh! Which one!" she asked excitedly wanting to know. "You know...ummm... the ultra violent one...!" I replied. "Oh...HOW CAN YOU PLAY THAT STUFF?" she asked in a disgusted voice. "Well...It's awesome and super cool!" I replied. "Okay..Well since your selling lemonade..I'll take a glass!" she said happily. I poured her a glass and handed it to her. "Here!" she said handing me a ten dollar bill! "NUMBUH THREE I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" I said aggravated because I was trying to save up for a gift **for** her! "Why not?" she asked sadly.

"Well...umm..." I said seeing her face all sad in trying to help. "F-Fine..." I said making eye contact. "YAY!" she said smiling and giving me a hug. WHY DOES SHE DO THIS TO ME! DOES SHE LIKE TO MAKE ME NERVOUS?

"Well See You At School Tomorrow!" she said waving and walking away. I felt lonely with her leaving but if I asked her to say she would end up figuring out why... but I just need to do this for her...Now I figured people stopped by and put money in my cup for me. I couldn't really count. Then I asked mum to count it. She said I had $50.89!

"THAT'S LIKE A KUGILLION DOLLARS!" I yelled. "Umm.. I don't think so my little marsupial!" mum said correcting me.MAN DOES THAT GET ANNOYING! But if I keep getting more money like this...I'll be able to save enough money in no time!

I went to bed that night but then something hit me like a ton of bricks...

_(FLASHBACK) _

_"SPIT IT OUT!" I said really angrily. _

_"It's because...the guy I like...is you Numbuh Four," said Numbuh Three. _

_(End Flashback)_

CRUD! I JUST REMEBERED THAT! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUTIT BECAUSE OF MY CRUDDY SELF HAVIN TO FEEL SO GUILTY FORGOT!

But...she likes me...more than just a friend...(starts to blush and is now as dark as a red beat)

"HOW COULD I FORGET THAT!" I yelled at myself.

But I know I like Numbuh Three more than just a friend too...but I feel like I like her even more than that maybe I even...

love her...

AGGGHHHH! SHE'S JUST A CRUDDY GIRL! I SHOULDN'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR HER THAN JUST A FRIEND!...

but I guess I do...

**(Normal Pov)**

For a while Wally laid awake thinking of Numbuh Three trying to figure out his "true feelings" for her. **(Wally: HEY YOUR MAKING ME SOUND LIKE A CRUDDY GIRL! Hyperactivness101: Well It's because...IT'S TURE! (hyperactive on so much caffeine can't think straight. Wally: Ugghh...Why me?) **

**(Next Day at school) **

**(Wally's Pov) **

Man last night was the worst night ever! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FALL ASLEEP! WHEN I FINALLY DID I ENDED UP DREAMING ABOUT HER! GRRR!

But now that I remember I wouldn't call it avoiding but... I mean I act like everythings alright but when I talked to her this morning it was more unusual than normal...

**(How The Conversation Went)**

"Hi Numbuh Four! Are you close to getting enough money for that game?" said Numbuh Three in her always chipper mood.

"Uhhh... ummm.. Hi Numbuh Three..." I managed to say but avoided eye contact with her.

"Are you alright Numbuh Four? You look completely red...Do you have a fever?" she asked.

She then put the back of her hand to my forehead and I started to blush even more now.

"I'm f-f-fine!" I managed to stutter out. I then took her hand off my head. But I forgot to let go of her hand. When I noticed I immediantly let go and turned a kuzillion more shdes of red probably. But Numbuh Three blushed as well...

"Well umm.. if your sure your okay I'l leave you alone..." she then turned and left. I wanted to say something but didn't...

WHY THE CRUD AM I NOT TOUGH AROUND HER WHEN I AM AROUND EVERYONE ELSE?

Just then The Kid came over. "Hey.." he said. "Grr What the crud do you want?" I asked him in an aggrivated tone. "Well I heard from a fellow that you need some cash..." he continued. "I DON'T WANT NONE OF YOUR CRUDDY MONEY FLY BOY!" I yelled.

"well if that's the way you want it.." he said. "It's only $400 anyway..." My head turned towards his way. "$4-4-400!" I yelled. "Yep and it's all yours if you do something for me..." he said with a smirk.

"What?" I said madly. "It's a dare.." he said. "WELL THEN NO WAY!" I said even more mad.

"Then I Double Dare You..." he said. Now I couldn't denie. A Double Dare is even worse! "Fine..I'll take your cruddy dare.." I said.

"Excellent. I Double Dare you to kiss Fanny." he said.

MY EYES WIDENED IN THE HORROR! AHHHHHHH! I've got to stop taking these dares!

**Sorry to end it right there! I'll try my best to update faster! But in the next couple of weeks I won't be able to write for a whileso I'll try my best to update a lot in the weeks I have! EVIL MOVING! GRRR! AFFECTING MY WRITING! BUT ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW THE REVIEWS REALLY HELP ME KEEP GOING! SO THANK YOU EVERYONE! SORRY IF YOU DID'NT LIKE THIS CHAPTER!) BUT DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE CHOCOLATE! **

**  
**


	7. Kissing Fannie Fullbright

**HI EVERYONE! I'M BACK WITH THIS NEW CHAPTER! NO WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY! Sorry about not updating fast on my other story...(has writers block because is almost at the epic twist of story) BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL DO MY BEST AND CONTINUE BOTH T.R.I.P.L.E. D.O.G. D.A.R.E. and T.H.I.R.T.E.E.N.! BUT THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! (starts to cry) BUT KEEP READING AND REVIEWING AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO GIVE YOU GUYS AN AWESOME STORY TO READ! SO YOU BETTER REVIEW! WALLY COME OVER HERE! Wally: Mffhfhff(mouth filled chocolate bars. Spits the choclate bars out) Yeah Yeah Hyperactiveness101 doesn't own KND or any of us characters! Hyperactiveness101: Good Boy! (shoves all the choclate bars back into his mouth) ON WITH THE STORY! **

**On To This Weird Story... **

**(Wally's Pov)**

"ARE YOU MAD!" I yelled at The Kid. "Well hey if you don't want the money..." said the kid. "Fine..I'll do the cruddy dare..." I replied hopelessly.

"Good! Then you'll kiss her in the middle of Lunch tomorrow!" said The Kid satisified. "I don't know why he does these dares to me but I'LL GET REVENGE!" I said out loud. "You know I can hear you right?" said the Kid looking at me like I was crazy. **(Wally: HEY I DON'T TALK TO MYSELF LIKE THAT! Hyperactiveness101: Right sure you don't..) **

Later I couldn't keep it inside and I needed to tell someone! I ended up telling Numbuh Five she could help me! Right? When I was done telling her she looked shocked and like she was about to laugh. "Numbuh Five sure feels sorry for you!" she laughed out. "But the whole reason I'm doing it is so I save up enough money to buy that Rainbow Dorkey for Numbuh Three!" I said sadly. "Well that's sweet..Numbuh Five just thinks you shouldn't kiss Numbuh 86 and just save up!" she replied. "yeah I know but that'll take a guzillion years!" I said.

"Well then you'll (snigger) have to kiss boy hating Numbuh 86!" she laughed out loud. "Gezz Thanks Numbuh Five you sure helped me!" I said sarcastically.

**(During Lunch)**

**(Normal Pov)**

"Hi Everyone!" said Numbuh Three happily as she sat down with her lunch. You could totally tell that she was in a totally better mood now that everything was back to normal. She sat in her usual spot between Numbuh Five and Four. Everyone said Hi back but Numbuh Four.

"Umm...Numbuh Four are you alright? you look like something horrible happened?" she said in a worried tone. "y-yeah fine!" he replied in a nervous tone. he was remembering the dare and how Numbuh Three told him how she liked him. He was going insane.

"Numbuh Four you nevered answered me if your close to getting your new game?" said Numbuh Three changing the subject. "Umm..not really.." Numbuh Four said in a lie. "Oh...Wait..Numbuh Five forgot about what you did to her yesterday." said Numbuh Five said with an evil eye.

"Oh Crud!" said Numbuh Four as he ran out of the cafeteria. Numbuh Five chased after him.

luckily he went into the girl's bathroom.

**(Wally's Pov)**

Huff, Huff, Huff I got away from her! Yes! I'm Still Alive! Ha HA! Then the class bell rang. ahh Crud... "Late Mr. Beatles detention!" said Miss. Evil Minded Thompson!

After school I headed towards the treehouse alone. "NUMBUH FOUR!" said Numbuh Three trying to catch up to me. "Wait up silly!" I waited for a couple seconds. Then when she finally caught up she asked me yet again about the cruddy game I wanted. "So...what's the name of the new game you want?" she asked curiously.

"Umm..." I said actually thinking of an actual video game I wanted. "Super Ninja Violence III"

"Why don't you like nice games like Rainbow Monkey Care and Share Video Game of Happiness and Love? " she replied happily. "Blech!" I said. "Maybe because it has the words...Care, Share,Happiness,Love and Most of all RAINBOW MONKEY! HOW COULD THAT BE CALLED A GAME!"

"Well it is!" she said. "I own it!"

"Well then when we get to the Treehouse you have to show me this so called video game!" I replied thinking to myself if I that truly was a video game I wouldn't ever play video games again...okay maybe for an hour...5minutes!

"No!" she said. "What? Why not?" I asked. "Well..I..um..." she stuttered blushing. "I can't! I'm ...umm...going out! After I put my ...umm.. stuff away." I could tell she was lying she smiles twice as hard...stutters and sometimes laughs if possible. "Where are you going out?" I asked trying to get it out of her.

"Somewhere...I'm..umm...meeting with a friend." she said looking in the oppiste direction of me. "Can I come with?" I asked. "NO!" she yelled like not made but in a worried tone. "I..umm...mean no because I'm gonna go by myself! Well see ya!" She ran the rest of the way to the Treehouse.

Man it must be something huge if she doesn't want to tell me.

**(Kuki's Pov)**

Few that was sooo close! Numbuh Four wouldn't stop asking those questions. Luckily I was able to hold through and not tell him that I was going to go get the game for him. He helped me when I was sick, it was the least I could do.

Right now I'm in my room getting my Rainbow Monkey backpack. I checked outside my door no Numbuh Four in sight! I quickly ran down the hall and out of the Treehouse.

When I finally got to the videogame store it was already five! Man and right now it gets dark early! THAT MEANS (shutters) I HAVE TO WALK HOME BY MYSELF IN THE DARK! AHHH!

After I got the video game I put it into my backpack and headed home by myself in (shutters) d-dark... I was half way to the Treehouse when I felt like someone was following me...step by step..it scared me but when I looked around no one was there...am I going mad?

**(Wally's Pov)**

MAN SHE'S SMART! How can she tell that I'm following her!SHe keeps looking behind her...**(the whole reason she can tell is because she keeps seeing Wally's shadow) **Everytime she looks back here I hide behind somethng nearby. MAN HURRY UP AND GET GOING TO THE TREEHOUSE ALREADY! I was runnig out of my 5 minutes of paitents! Then out of no where The Kid shows up! Grrr I hate that guy!

"Hey!" he said to Numbuh Three. "Hi.." she said a little red. GRRRRRRR I'M GETTING REALL ANGRY! (clinging to a tree so he doesn't attack the Kid)

"So...how abouts yous lets me walk you home?" he asked. "S-S-Sure! Why not?" she said a bit nervous. I'LL GET THAT KID! GRRR MAKING MEKISS FANNY NOW TAKING NUMBUH THREE AWAY FROM ME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

They wee at the door to the Treehouse now. "You know how they say good bye in France?" he asks her. "No.."she said bkushing rapidly you could tell that she totally knew the answer. "With a kiss.." he finished and moved in. "Umm...I'm not really s-" before Numbuh Three even finished telling him to back off. I went infront of her and he ended up kissing my cheek! "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yellled in disgust. "N-Numbuh Four!" said Numbuh Three happily.

"We were inthe middle of something you know.." said The Kid. "Well sorryfor interrupting such a wonderful momrnt but I don't think she wants to kiss a guy like you!" I said filled with anger for him. "FINE! See you later Kuki" said The Kid. "y-yeah bye.." she said quietly. When we got inside she immediantly made me fall to the floor in a hug.

"THANK YOU WALLY I LOVE YOU!" she said and hugged me even harder. I felt like had a fever. D-d-did she really..m-m-m-mean t-t-tthat s-s-sshe l--l-ll-loved m-m-m-me! I got up and yet she was still clinging to me. " Did you mean that?" I muttered. "What? did I mean?" she asked confused. She didn't even put in any thought into what she just said did she? I pushed her off of me all upset. "Oww!" She said as she hit the floor with a thud. As she got up I noticed she got a really bad bruise from the fall. I didn't know she was that delicate! She looked at me all upset and I just gave her a mad glare withno sympathy in my emerald eyes.

Deepdown I did feel guilty but I felt mad for what she said and not meaning it! I MEAN I LOVE HER AND I CAN'T SAY IT TO HER! BUT SHE CAN SAY IT TO ME AND NOT EVEN PUT ANY THOUGHT INTO IT? I need to go to bed...

**(The Next Day Before Lunch)**

**(Wally's Pov) **

Look I'm not mad at Numbuh Three but...she did say I Love You and didn't mean it...but she did say she liked me..so it could've been true...

Right now I think she's mad at me for being rude to her and giving her the mark on her arm...she should feel guilty too! I mean I wasn't the only one who was mean..but then why am I the one who feels guilty? Everytime we make eye contact her eyes are always filled with saddness and not even a glimpse of happiness in them.

It's a couple minutes before lunch..maybe I should say I'm sorry during then? Wait..I have to kiss Fanny then...I wouldn't kiss Fanny if she was the last kid on Earth! But Numbuh Three's more important to me but... I need the money for the stinkin Rainbow Monkey!

GRRR! WHY CAN'T MY LIFE BE EASIER?

**(Kuki's Pov) **

5 minutes before lunch! I said something to Numbhu Four that made him upset withme his eyes get so cold when we make eye contact. I just want to say I'm sorry him..I did say I love him and I did mean it but I guess he doesn't like me the same way...

OH well! I just want us to be friends again! I'm going to give him the game during lunch. Maybe he'll forgive me then...

**(The Beginning of Lunch)**

**(Wally's Pov)**

Okay any minute now...any minute now I'll get up and kiss THAT CRUDDY GIRL! I'm starting tp get up but Numbuh Three the most important person I don't want see me doing this. "umm...N-NUmbuh Four will you come with me for a moment please?" she asked nervously. "W-Why should I?" I asked being the jerk I was. Before she answered I took her hand and left the cafeteria. "What is it?" I asked her noticing she was really nervous and blushing.

"Umm... Numbuh Four look...I'm really sorry if I upset you in anyway I hope you'll forgive me..here.." she said and handed me a small wrapped up present. After she handed it to me satrted to slowly walk away but stopped and said "I'm really sorry.." and continued walking. I unwrapped the gift. I was shocked. It was the game I told her that I wanted Super Ninja Violence III! Before Numbuh Three could get any further I ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Look I'm twice as sorry I didn't mean to get you to worry about me..." I said while still huggin her. "I'll keep this game forever.." I whispered that last part. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you..."

"Now umm..Numbuh Three can you stay out here for a bit and ignore what people say about me.." I told her making eye contact with her violet eyes. "Why?" she asked me knowing something was up. "Umm...Nothing!" I said nervously rubbing the back of my head.

She looked at me with her innocent eyes. I couldn't help but tell her the sad truth. "IhavetokissFannieFullbright.." I said quickly. Sadly she understood what I said. "WHAT?" she said in a mixture of shocked, mad, and upset. "WHY!" "It's a bet and if I do, do it I'll get $400 dollars. "SO WHY DO YOU WANT TO KISS HER ANYWAY!" she yelled. "Look Numbuh Three.. I don't even like her. I have to go kiss her right now before lunch is over okay..." I said and walked away seeing her looking at me like she wanted to say something but couldn't.

I entered the cafeteria and sat down and noticied Numbuh five was gone too. I wonder what happened to her?

**(Girl's Bathroom)**

**(Kuki's Pov)**

"He likes _her_... He likes _her_...No matter what happens and what he says I know he likes her if he didn't he wouldn't be doing this bet in the first place!" I said to myself as I cried in the bathroom stall. I noticed the wrting on the side of the stall it had writing of all the girl's and who they had a crush on I found the one I wrote. It said Wally B. and Kuki S. together forever in a heart shape around it. I was crying like I just learned how. Someone came into the the bathroom. "Girl is that you?" said Numbuh Five as she faced the stall door that seperated us.

"Y-yes.." I said as I sniffled. "Numbuh Five knows why your in here because you found out that Numbuh Four is going to kiss Numbuh 86" said Numbuh Five. "Do you know why he's doing it?" she asked me from the other side of the stall. "N-no" I said slowly calming my tears to make them stop. "HE'S DOING IT FOR YOU!" she yelled. "Huh? Why?" I asked shocked. "Numbuh Five can't tell you why but if you want to stop him you better go now." she replied. I unlocked the bathroom stall and stepped out I hugged Numbuh Five and said "Thank You Abby" and ran off heading towards the cafeteria.

**(Meanwhile back with Wally) **

"Time to go tough guy!" said The Kid. "Fine you Cruddy jerk!" I yelled at him. "Let's get this over with."

Numbuh Three, Kuki forgive me...I've always wanted to tell you that...I... I couldn't finish my thought because I was already halfway to Numbuh 86's table. One moe step and I'd be behind her startingthe horrid doom that was to come. Then the Cafeteria doors opened and Numbuh Three came rushing in she ran up to me. "Numbuh Four din't do this please!" she said as she caught her breath.

"No it's the only way I can get the money!" I replied. All of a sudden Numbuh 86 turned around from the empty tableshe sat at by herself. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" she yelled.

I turned and faced her ready to kiss her. But when our lips met it wasn't Numbuh 86 I was kissing. when I looked I was kissing Kuki!

**WELL I'M GONNA END IT THERE! SO R&R NO FLAMES! SADLY THERE ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT AND I'LL PUT ALL MY HEART INTO IT! SO THE MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER GIVE ME TEN RVIEWS AND I'LL BE THE HAPPIEST HYPERACTIVE CHOCOLATE EATING PERSON EVER! DON'T FORGET YOU GET SOME BELOVED CHOCOLATE!**


	8. This is Awkward

**HI EVERYONE! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'M REALLY SORRY! (starts to cry) WITH MY MOM SHE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL BUT IS FINE NOW AND MOVING TO A DIFFERENT STATE! THEN I WAS TRYING TO UPDATE A LOT ON MY OTHER FIC T.H.I.R.E.T.E.E.N.! THEN THERE WAS THOSE EVIL PROJECTS! SO I'M REALLY SORRY! BUT THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THERE ARE ONLY A ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT OF THIS STORY TO GO (Well after this chapter)! NOOOOOO! BUT I'M STARTING TO GET EXCITED ABOUT FINISHING MY FIRST WHOLE STORY! BUT THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE NO FLAMES! Wally: before she keeps saying Thank You and Sorry over and over again Hyperactiveness101 doesn't own any of us characters or KND if she did I would have killed her by now... Hyperactiveness101: HEY THAT'S NOT VERY NICE! (shoves a huge hershey's bar down his throat) ON WITH THE STORY! (Wally in the corner choking on the choclate bar)...**

**On with this weird story already...**

**(Wally's Pov) **

When I looked to see how she took it I wasn't kissing Numbuh 86...but Numbuh Three! I felt my face blush tremendously. I never felt this feeling before...confusion, happiness, and I couldn't even explain the third emotion!

We parted and Numbuh Three was blushing like crazy. She wouldn't make eye contact and ran out of the cafeteria immediantly. Everyone stared at me I could feel their stares...it burned...I quickly walked back to my groups table and sat with my head down. Nigel and Hoagie just stared at me in Aw...

I just wanted to be left alone with these strange emotions going through me...but why did she "kiss" me? I mean...I liked it...a .lot but AGGGHHHH! THIS IS KILLING MY BRAIN!

**(After School) **

I decided to walk to the Tree house instead of taking the bus. Numbuh Three wasn't there at school for the rest of the day...I wanted to talk to her but it would feel...to awkward...

I walked into the Tree house...No one was there yet...I decided to go see if Numbuh Three came here... I knocked on the side by her door and heared no answer...

I walked into her room as I had no paitence. My heart beat pacing faster as I walked in. But she wasn't there. I looked through her room and didn't find her anywhere...

I went to my room and started to punch my cruddy punching bag. I wanted this stinkin cruddy feeling to go away! it was in the pit of my stomach and if it didn't cruddy go away soon I was gonna make it! I wanted to tell Numbuh Three I loved her so much at the moment...BUT WHAT THE CRUD WOULD I SAY THAT? IT WOULDN'T SOUND LIKE ME! PLUS WHY SHOULD I CARE FOR A CRUDDYGIRL ANWAY!

WHY WHY WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER! OUT OF ALL THE CRUDDY GIRLS I HAD TO LIKE HER! AGGGGHHHHH! **(poor wally going through the troubles of hormones Oh well It's too much fun not to torture him!) **

I punched the cruddy punching bag off the hing...I then plopped down on the ground and started to breathe heavily...aggh I hate this feeling...

**(A Week Later)**

I haven't seen Numbuh Three all week...when she ignored me because she was mad I at least saw her around the Tree House and Cruddy School...but I haven't even seen her once...since well the kiss...and I'm starting toreally miss her I guess...eveen though she is a cruddy girl...

I mean I haven't seen her at school, at the tree house, no where... Numbuh's One, Two, and Five have gone and seen her...but it wouldn't feel comfortable going to see her myself...So as soon as Numbuh Five came back from seeing her I asked her how she was doing.

"She's fine..." she replied.

I've actually saved up enough money for that Rainbow Dorkey...I'm planing on buying it after school today.

I'm about to head for school I've been walking there and going past Numbuh Three's house for a couple of days now. I was about to turn the corner that lead to her house when I heard a noise. "Bye Mom!" said Kuki smiling back at her mom. "Bye Sweetie! Are you sure you'll be okay walking to school today?" replied her mom.

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" said Kuki reasuringly. Kuki was going to school today...I had to hide there for a bit or she'd see me and... I DON'T KNOW BUT WAIT WHY SHOULD I CARE!

I quickly ran up to catch up with her. "Numbuh Three!" I yelled. Which caught her attention. She looked back at me with ashocked expression. Then started to blush and quickened her pace. "Wait up!" I said trying to catch up.

She started to run. I was getting irritated. "I SAID WAIT!" I yelled angrily. She looked at me then kept on running. I stopped in my footsteps and just watched as she ran towards school.

I walked the rest of the way. During school this week guys would ask me if Kuki would kiss them too. I got really annoyed and knocked five guys out and was sent to the principal's office.

After that people stopped asking me...but I don't know about Numbuh Three...

**(Kuki's Pov)**

I couldn't face Numbuh Four at school all week so I stayed home...I knew what was coming for me today...the truth...everyone visited me when I was absent two days in a row. Well everyone but Numbuh Four...I should have never kissed him. It's now...too awkward...

Yeah sure I know I ...umm...love...Numbuh Four. He knows it for sure now...but for sure now he doesn't like me like me...

I should have thought of our friendship instead of us being anymore than that.

I opened up my locker when some guys came up and asked sarcastically. "Hey Kuki can we have a kiss like you gave Wally?" I ignored them and kept on getting my books.

"Hey you don't ignore us!" one of them said. "Watch Me!" I said as I turned and headed for class. The whole day was horrible. When I came around everyone would turn dead silent and say "Look there's Kuki Sanban I heard she kissed Wallabee Beetles!"

It was hard but I deserved it. Right now I was heading to lunch and sat farthest away from Numbuh Four. Which was Numbuh Four, then Numbuh Five, then me. Well when you sit with Five people (counting Lizzie). There's not much space between you and them. I talked to Numbuh Five the whole time and asked her like what we did in Math and Social Studies...

She gave me all the homework and asked "Hey Numbuh Three you okay?" "I'm Fine!" I replied.

I left and went to Language Arts with wonderful Miss. Thompson! She's so kind and sweet! **(AS YOU CAN TELL KUKI AND WALLY HAVE TOTALLY DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVES!) **

Everything was fine till I got flicked with a note. I looked to see who threw it. It was Wally who was right behind me! MAN I NEED TO GET A BETTER SEAT! Well I opened and read it. **(SPELLED CORRECTLY SO YOU CAN READ IT!) **

_NUMBUH THREE LOOK I...KNOW THAT THINGS ARE WEIRD BETWEEN US BUT IT'S NOT MY CRUDDY FAULT!_

_- NUMBUH FOUR_

I looked at the note a little bit more. Where he put "But it's not my cruddy fault" you could tell he wrote a bunch of other things before it trying to make up his mind. At the moment I got mad that he was blaming it on me! So I wrote back flinging it at his head without missing.

**(Wally's Pov)**

Man what got her mad and threw it at me. Anyway I opened the note and read.

_Numbuh Four ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO GET ME IN TROUBLE! Anyway HOW DARE YOU SAY IT'S MY FAULT WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK ON THAT STUPID DARE! _

_ Numbuh Three _

Man I got upset but I understood that in ways it was true but me being the tough guy that I was had something else to say. I scribbled down the note and threw it at her head.

**(Kuki's Pov)**

THAT IDIOT THREW IT AT MY HEAD! Well anyway i opened the note yet again and read it.

_ARE YOU SAYING THAT IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOU HAD TO KISS ME! PLUS WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID? STUPID!_

_- Numbuh Four_

I got mad and scribbled down my reply. I whipped it at him and turned around and listened to Miss. Thompson's lesson. JERK! I said to myself in my mind.

**(Wally's Pov)**

"Owww! THAT HURT!" I yelled at her in my mind. I opened the cruddy note.

_Yes I am suggesting that it is your fault that I had to kiss you! AND YOUR SUCH A STUPID IDIOT THAT YOU SPELLING IS SO BAD I CAN BARELY EVEN READ IT! SO YOUR LUCKY I'M EVEN REPLYING! JERK! _

_ Numbuh Three_

I took the piece of paper and scribbled my note on it. But when I whipped it at her head she ducked and it hit Miss. Thompson! She gave me a worried look. as Miss. Thompson read the note...

"WALLABEE BEETLES TO THE OFFICE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "HEY WHAT ABOUT KUKI! SHE WROTE ON THE NOTE TOO!" I yelled upset that she wasn't getting punished. "Well, SHE WASN'T THE ONE WHO WHIPPED IT AT ME!" she yelled.

I headed to the office when I heard Kuki stick up for me. "Wait! Miss.Thompson! I'm equally responsible as Wally!" she replied.

"Fine Miss. Sanban you go to the office as well." said Miss.Thompson. "Thank You!" she said as she got up and headed out the door. "Hey thanks for doing that..." I said as we walked.

"Oh! No problem! Hey...can we just forget the kiss never happened?" she asked nervously. "Sure..." I said blushing at the memory a little. Why did she always avoid the problem an just want to forget about them?..."BUT WAIT I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" I remembered what she wrote ont the note and yeleld out loud.

"Of course your not!" she said sarcastically. I chased her as we got to the principal's office. I could care less what the cruddy principal had to say anyway. He's new at the job and is really nervous.

**(After Going To The Principal)**

Kuki took full responsibility and was told not to do it again. Man that guy goes to easy! I mean I'm glad he went easy on Kuki when it was my own fault.

Now it's after school. I'm heading towards the store that had the Rainbow Dorkey in the window. It's still there luckily. But I saw a man taking it down. "NO!" I said. I ran inside and yelled. "WAIT I WANT TO BUY THAT!"

The man came up and said "Than here you go!" "What?" I said dumbfoundily. "That boy over there told me as soon as you came in to let you have it!" the clerk man replied. I looked at the boy who the clerk pointed to it was The Kid. CAN'T HE EVER GIVE ME A BREAK!

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW! THIS IS MY FINAL TO LAST CHAPTER! BUT HEY IN MY LAST CHAPTER I'LL SAY THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED 6- 8 AND THEN I'LL SUBMIT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE TO THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER! WOW I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS STORY FOR OVER TWO WHOLE MONTHS! PLEASE R&R AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE NO REVIEWS! PLUS DON'T FORGET IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET CHOCOLATE! SWEET SWEET CHOCOLATE! I LOVE CHOCOLATE!YAY!**


	9. The Triple DogDare

**HOWDY EVERYONE! SORRY IT'S TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! MOVING IS NO FUN! PLUS ADD WRITERS BLOCK AND IT'S PRETTY HARD THEN! BUT LUCKILY I'M NOW ON SPRING BREAK! OH YEAH! THOSE EVIL TEACHERS CAN'T KEEP ME COOPED UP ALL THE TIME! JUST FOR A CERTAIN REVIEWER...cough ShadowCoop cough...I HAVE DECIDED TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING FOR ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS! I ALMOST FORGOT! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YEAH 34lover THANK YOU FOR THE NO MEAT LOAF ATTACKS! .wally-kuki. THANK YOU FOR THINKING MY STORIES ARE AWESOME! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS WHAT YOU WERE HOPING FOR!STARTS TO CRY) I'M SO THANKFUL FOR EVERY REVIEW I GET! EVEN IF ICAN'T REPLY TO ALL OF THEM IMMEDIANTLY! I'M REALLY THANKFUL SO THANK YOU ALL AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING IT HELPS ME OUT A LOT! REMEMBER NO FLAMES! ONWARD TO WALLY! Wally: Gezz...she needs to cut down on the choclate...anyway Hyperactiveness101 doesn't own KND or any of us characters if she did the world would be destroyed in a matter of minutes. Hyperactiveness101: HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE (jams every known substance of chocolate known to man) I WOULDN'T DO THAT BECAUSE IT'S MORE FUN JUST TO TORTURE YOU! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**On with the story already...**

**The man came up and said "Than here you go!" "What?" I said dumbfoundily. "That boy over there told me as soon as you came in to let you have it!" the clerk man replied. I looked at the boy who the clerk pointed to it was The Kid. CAN'T HE EVER GIVE ME A BREAK! **

**(Wally's Pov) **

I took the Rainbow Dorkey from the clerk guy. **(AGGHH! IT BURNS! IS PROBABLY WHAT HE'S THINKING IN HIS HEAD) **I then walked over to the Kid and asked arrogantly "What the crud did you give this to me for?"

"No particular reason." he said with a smirk.

"Let me guess you want to dare me or something..WELL FORGET IT!" I replied.

"Well it's not a big dare at all.." said the Kid in a menacing way.

When does this guy give up on Kuki! She doesn't even like him like that! Well...I hope she doesn't..."Will you take this little itty bitty dare or is Wallabee Beetles not even tough enough for it?" he asked in a jerkish way.

That was the last straw! I pounced right on top of him right when I was about to hit him the clerk pulled me off of him. He was totally startled of my reaction. The clerk kicked both of us out. Luckily I still had the stickin Rainbow Dorkey in my hand.

"Man who knew Wallabee Beetles would freak out that much to try to punch me!" said the Kid.

I yelled "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT DOING THAT CRUDDY DARE!"

"Then...I Double Dare you!" he replied his voice getting louder by every word making people stare at him like he's nuts.

"NO!" I yelled beginning to get steamed that he continued to try and make me take his cruddy dare.

"I didn't want to come to this but desperate times calls for desperate measures..." he began.

"I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU!" he yelled.

MAN WAS I GOING TO PUNCH HIS SORRY FACE AND BREAK THOSE CRUDDY GLASSES ALONG WITH HIS CRUDDY NOSE!

But instead I noticed I had already said the words I'd hate to say in front of him. "Fine I'll do your cruddy dare!"

"Okay...then I Triple Dog Dare you that on this Saturday you will swim across Dead Man's Creek" I said with a huge smirk.

He then left me in total shock of what I had gotten myself into. I can sort of swim but Dead Man's Creek was a totally different story! Even the best of swimmers have never made it through Dead Man's Creek and lived to tell the story!

How do I get myself into these messes?

**(Later That Night) **

Today was Monday I only had four or is that five? OH WELL! Well anyway that many days left to live. Numbuh Three came and knocked on my door as I was thinking of what I should do...

"umm...Numbuh Four...Are you okay?" she asked in a worry tone.

"Yeah umm..I'm just fine!" I said giving her my best fake smile I could at the moment. It didn't convince her one bit.

"Numbuh Four what's wrong? You know you can tell me." she said sitting next to me. I couldn't hold it in anymore no matter how mad she got at me. When I told her she just stared in thought then slapped me.

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled at her. "That was for being an idiot!" she said with an upset tone in her voice.

"But since your an idiot I'll help you!" she smiled that genuine smile of hers. "Thanks" I said smiling back in relief.

"No problem!" she said.

"Hey...wait a minute...I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" I yelled remembering what she had just said.

"Okay well I'll tell you the details tomorrow see ya!" she said and left for home.

**(Kuki's Pov)**

MAN NUMBUH FOUR CAN BE SUCH AN IDIOT AT TIMES! BUT I HAVE TO HELP HIM AS HIS FRIEND!

And boy to I have a plan to help him! It'll all start tomorrow after school.

**(Wally's Pov)**

I'm not gonna survive! Numbuh 3 got Numbuhs 1,2, and 5 to help me learn to swim through rough cold water.

It started like any other day with me getting a detention from Miss. Evil Master Mind Thompson. During English Numbuh Three passed me a note from in front.

Numbuh Four we're gonna help you get ready for this stupid dare you took on later today at your house

_Numbuh Three_

I read and passed it back after writing down my questions.

_MY HOUSE WHY? PLUS WHO'S WE'RE? _

_- NUMBUH FOUR_

She then wrote something and passed it to Numbuh Five who wrote something and passed it back to me.

Me Numbuh's One, Two, and Five of course!

_Numbuh Three_

Yeah Numbuh Three asked Numbuh Five and the others to help and we all have great ideas to help you!

_+ Numbuh Five_

I felt thankful to have friends for once, but after what they wanted to put me through I don't know anymore!

After school we all walked to my house. When we got there we dug out the pool and put cold water from the creek. They added rocks, other junk, and left some sand at the bottom to get the feeling of the creek.

The only problem was that the creak was like twice as long and twice as deep!

"I AIN'T GOING IN THERE!" I yelled at them.

"Oh Come On Wally! We all worked so hard to get it together!" said Numbuh Three with her puppy dog eyes. "FINE!" I said blushing from her calling me Wally and from her begging face.

I walked towards the edge I took a deep breathe and jumped in. To get the simmulation of rushing water they had Numbuh Two repeatedly jump into the pool cannon ball style.

When I rose from my jump I started to freak out. I wailed "GET ME (dunks under water from the big wave Hoagie made) OUT OF HERE!" Numbuh Three came over and held her hand out which gave me a good idea.

When I took her hand instead of trying to get out I pulled her in which worked since I'm stronger than her. "HAHA HA (dunks under water) OH CRUD!" I said happily and thinking of what she could do to me since she can swim.

She dunked me underwater a couple of times **( IS IT Underwater or under water?) **after that she helped me out and started to shiver. "NUMBUH FOUR YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!" she yelled as she hit me on the head.

"WELL SORRY!" I said sarcastically.

After the first few days I started to get better. I started to notice something more and more too. My friends are always there for me specially Kuki. No matter how much me and her get mad at each other or something else like that. She's always there for me. I should be there for her too but I'm not half of the time and most of the half of the time I make her upset.

But...I still like her a lot...okay well..I love her...but still...

**(STARTS TO HAVE A FIGHT IN HIS MIND) **

Man it's already Thursday! It's been a rough week. Tomorrow night to thank everyone I'm treating them to the movies. That's when I'm going to give Numbuh Three the cruddy Rainbow Dorkey.

**(Friday Night) **

Me, Kuki, Hoagie, Nigel, and Abby are all waiting in line to see the movie. Which was their choice "When A Stranger Calls".

I'm sitting next to Kuki who's clinging to my shoulder. She's kind of shuddering. I whisper to her "Kuki it's just a movie"

"Y-y-Yeah b-b-but it's s-s-scary!" she stutters out looking me straight in the face. She's probably noticed how red I'm blushing from her clinging to me so tightly.

"Y-Y-yeah so but I'm here and I'm not afraid!" I said rising my voice a bit making the people around us shh us. "Hey I'm here so there's nothign to be afraid of." I said looking her in the eye. She smiled and said "Thanks Wally!"

We then continued to watch the movie.

When it was over I decided to give Numbuh Three the Rainbow Dorkey already. **(YEAH HE GOES OFF AND ON WITH NUMBUH THREE AND KUKI) **

I carried it in my arm and walked to her room.

I knocked on the side of her door since her door was a curtain. Between all of this my heart started to beat faster.

I heared her get out of bed and walk to the door. I hid the Rainbow Monkey behing my back when I saw her.

"Numbuh Four?" asked Kuki as she rubbed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Umm..yeah...here" I stuttered pusing the Rainbow Monkey into her arms.

"Huh?" she said at first but when she took a better look she gasped. "A RAINBOW MONKEY FRIENDS FOREVER!"

"It's for you" I whispered out.

She immediantly hugged me tightly. "Thank you Numbuh Four I'll keep it forever" she whispered into my ear. Then she kissed me on the lips but just a quick peck.

"I'm sorry I did that.." she said avoiding eye contact and blushing like crazy.

I did the most shocking thing after she said that. I immediantly moved closer to her and kissed her back.

When we parted she looked shocked. I then whispered into her ear "I'm not"

Immediantly after that she smiled while still blushing.

"Well..umm..I better get back to my room..." I said feeling the awkwardness between us rising. As I turned and started walking I thought I heard a soft "I love you Wallabee Beetles.." but I think it was just my imagination.

**(Kuki's Pov) **

**"I love you Wallabee Beetles" **I whispered and walked back into my room. I think he heard me but I'm not sure. I'm really shocked and at the same time really happy like I've never been before.

I love him even more now...

I think he loves me too I sure hope he does...

I remember I'm still holding the Rainbow Monkey Friends Forever. I hug it tightly and drift off to sleep.

**(Wally's Pov)**

OKAY BEETLES YOU CAN DO THIS! I got out of bed and dressed I decidied to skip breakfast because I knew if you had food you need to wait 2hours till you can swim.

I didn't want to wake anyone up so I decided to just leave a note and go ahead to Dead Man's Creek. When I got there the Kid was already waiting for me.

MAN WHAT TIME DOES HE GET UP IN THE MORNING!

"Ready? " he asked.

_Ready as I'll ever be..._I thought to myself.

**(Kuki's Pov)**

I got up feeling great after last night. I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. I saw everyone crowded around a note trying to decode it I guess. When I saw it I could tell it was Wally's handwriting because of all the grammar mistakes. I read it aloud so everyone would understad what it said.

"Guys I already went ahead to Dead Man's Creek I didn't want to walk you all up. Don't worry I'll be fine!

- Numbuh Four"

As soon as I finished I started to run out of the treehouse towards Dead Man's Creek

"Wally!" I yelled as I ran getting close to where it was.

As I got there all I saw was Wally falling into the creek. "WALLY!" I screamed as he landed in the water.

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW! NOW I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE MY LAST! SORRY IF IT FELT RUSHED! PLEASE R&R WITH NO FLAMES AND I'LL THANK YOU ALL! BUT REALLY THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT ANY OF YOU! SO THANK YOU! PLUS IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET WONDERFUL CHOCOLATE THAT WAS HAND PICKED BY ME! (starts to gobble down a chocolate bar) **


	10. Dead Man's Creek

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE DON'T KILL ME!CURSE YOU PROCRASTINATION! I'VE HAD IT PRETTY TOUGH IN THIS NEW TOWN AND WITH ALL THOSE EVIL TEACHERS BREATHING DOWN MY BACK IT DIDN'T HELP AT ALL! LUCKILY I'M ON SUMMER BREAK NOW! IN YOUR FACE YOU EVIL TEACHERS! HA HA HA I SHALL CONCOUR (that spelled right?) YOU ALL ONE DAY! PLUS LAST WEEK WAS MY B-DAY YAY! I'M NOW A YEAR OLDER! GO ME! I GOT ALL CHOCOLATE CAKE AND ICE CREAM AND EVERYTHING! I'M A HAPPY GIRL TODAY! BUT I'M VERY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! Wally: Please let me just say this before I die from hearing her keep going on about nonsense! Hyperactiveness101 doesn't own KND or any of it's characters if she did I'd be dead right now but sadly I'm still here...(starts to cry)...Hyperactiveness101: HEY I'M NOT THAT BAD! (shoves the world's largest chocolate bar down his throat while clobbering him to death) ON WITH THIS LAST CHAPTER! **

**On with this story and it's lunatic writer...**

**(Kuki's Pov) **

**As I got there all I saw was Wally falling into the creek. "WALLY!" I screamed as he landed in the water. **

I tried to rush towards the creek when I looked down into it all I could see was rushing water.

"WALLY!" I yelled trying to see a glimpse of his blonde hair.

"THAT IDIOT WENT AND JUMPED IN THE RIVER ANYWAY!" I screamed out loud putting my hands on my head.

"Yeah well now we can be together..." said The Kid putting his arms around my shoulders in a hug.

So all these dares were to get Wally and me to split up!" I said startled that he would do such a thing.

"Yeah pretty much.." said The Kid heartlessly.

"LET ME GO WALLY!" I yelled punching him out cold for the moment.

I did the first thing that came to mind I found a branch and started to poke through the water.

"WALLY YOU IDIOT IF YOU DIE I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I yelled.

There's nothing else you can do Kuki...but jump in...

As soon as I jumped in I saw Wally hop out on the other side.

"WALLY YOU DUMMY YOU COULDN'T HAVE COME OUT A MOMENT SOONER!" I said as I fell in.

Luckily he got my hand before I went under and was able to pull me up...

"WALLY!" I said smilling and throwing myself on top of him in a huge bear hug.

"I'm okay...can you...let go...before...I totally suffocate!" he managed to say.

Then I hit him in the head. "OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he asked rubbing his head.

"For scaring me like that!" I said hugging him again and starting to cry.

"Sorry..." he replied feeling sort of awkward.

As he began to get up he said. "I'll let you off the hook this time because I love ya."

He pulled me up and I felt my face go red. "Did...you mean that?" I asked my face growing even hotter than before.

"Yeah" he said thinking it was not a big deal.

"Well..I love you, too Wallabee Beetles!" I said kissing him on the lips really quickly and skipping away.

He was completely as red as a tomato, but it made him even more adorable.

"HEY STOP SKIPPING AROUND LIKE A GIRLIE GIRL IT'S IRRITATING!" he yelled trying to show that he still was tough even though he was totally red.

"Only way to stop me is to catch me!" I said starting to run.

"OH YEAH?" he said starting to run after me.

**(Wally's Pov)**

For once I'm happy acting all lovey dovey, because it's with me and Numbuh Three not no stinking teenager or The Kid!

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE NUMBUH FIVE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" yelled Numbuh Five from down the road.

"Nope not yet!" said Kuki as I caught up with her. To get back at her I immediantly kissed her on the cheek.

"HA IN YOUR FACE!" I yelled at Kuki.

"Oh Grow Up!" said Numbuh Five.

"Yeah your so immature Numbuh Four!" said Kuki sticking her tongue at me and running away.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU!" I yelled chasing after her yet again.

_So what if I love a girl...at least she loves me the same way _

I ran up behind Kuki and instead of punching her like I wanted I hugged her.

_I'll say it one more time to prove this isn't a dream _

_...I love Kuki Sanban and she loves me..._

_OH YEAH NOTE TO SELF! _

_NEVER TAKE A DARE AGAIN! _

**(Normal Pov)**

**Meanwhile at 6 o' clock at night...**

"Hey what happened and WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?" yelled The Kid who was finally waking up from his long knock out.

_**THE END! **_

**YAY! I'M DONE! I FINISHED MY FIRST STORY! I'M REALLY PROUD OF MYSELF! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! IF YOU R&R YOU GET WONDERFUL NUTTY CHOCOLATE! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S READ THIS STORY AND THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, TOO! I'LL BE THANKING EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED 5-10 NEXT WEEK I PROMISE! LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT STORY M.E.R.M.A.I.D. AND KEEP READING T.H.I.R.T.E.E.N. TOO! WHICH I'LL UPDATE IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS! **

**Hyperactiveness101 - **


End file.
